urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jane Yellowrock series
The The Jane Yellowrock series is written by Faith Hunter. Genre and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Brief Series Description or Overview Jane Yellowrock is the last of her kind—a skinwalker of Cherokee descent who can turn into any creature she desires and hunts vampires for a living. Books in Series The Jane Yellowrock / Skinwalker series: #Skinwalker (2009) #Blood Cross (2010) #Mercy Blade (2011) #Raven Cursed (2012) #Death's Rival (2012) #Blood Trade (2013) #Black Arts (Jan 7, 2014) Shorts and Anthologies in Series * The Jane Yellowrock World Companion (Dec 17, 2013) * 0.1. "WeSa and the Lumber King" in Cat o' Nine Tales, Have Stakes Will Travel * 0.2. "The Early Years" in Cat o' Nine Tales, Cat Tales * 0.3. "Cat Tats" in Cat o' Nine Tales, Cat Tales * 0.4. "Kits" in Cat o' Nine Tales, Cat Tales * 0.5. "Haints" in Cat o' Nine Tales, Have Stakes Will Travel * 0.6. "Signatures of the Dead" in Strange Brew, Cat o' Nine Tales, Have Stakes Will Travel (July 7, 2009) PoV * 1.5. "First Sight" in Cat o' Nine Tales * 3.2. "Blood, Fangs and Going Furry" in Cat o' Nine Tales, Cat Tales * 3.3. "Dance Master" in Cat o' Nine Tales * 3.5. "Cat Tales" (2011) eBook-short (four Jane-world stories) * 4.1. "Cajun With Fangs" in Cat o' Nine Tales, Have Stakes Will Travel * 4.2. "Golden Delicious" in An Apple for the Creature anthology, Cat o' Nine Tales (Sept 4, 2012) novella * 4.5. Have Stakes Will Travel collection (2012) eBook-collection (Four Jane Yellowrock world stories) * 6.1. "The Devil’s Left Boot" in Kicking It anthology (Dec 3, 2013) (Twins Cia and Liz) (number is guessed) * 6.2. "Beneath a Bloody Moon" in Cat o' Nine Tales * 6.3. "Black Water" in Cat o' Nine Tales and Black Water * 6.?. "Snafu" in Black Water * 6.?. "Off the Grid" in Black Water * 6.5. "Easy Pickings (2011) eBook ~ Faith Hunter, C.E. Murphy Walker-Jane Yellowrock crossover Other Writings Rogue Mage Series: UF # Bloodring (2008) # Seraphs (2008) # Host (2009) ~ Rogue Mage Series | Faith Hunter Themes & Symbolism * Motherhood: Not only is Beast extremely protective of "kits"...but the vampires, will do anything for those they "sire." World-Building Setting New Orleans, Louisiana Other Places: * Asheville, North Carolina * Pigeon River (#3) * New Orleans City Park * Brazil * Hartford, TN * Stirling Mountain * Paint Rock * Madison County * States: Tennessee, North Carolina, Louisiana, Mississippi The Supernatural Types vampire-hunter-for-hire, Skinwalker, Vampires, Grindylow, Weres, vampire witches, , , , dark magic, Native American mythology, , , , , , Glossary: * Vampira Carta: the legal document vampires live by * Mithran: another term for vampire; what the vampires call themselves, after the Mithran society of Roman history. * Devoveo: the insanity or lack of control that takes over all new vampires; lasts for years * Naturaleza: vampires that believe they have a right, as predators, to hunt and kill humans * Sons of Darkness: The first vampires, cursed to live only at night and crave blood for their sins * Out-Clan: vampires not belonging to a certain clan; they act as historians, ambassadors, peacemakers * Long-Chained Ones: newly made vampires that do not come out of their temporary insanity for up to fifty years, they are kept chained and fed * Names for Vampires: vampire, vam pyre, sanguivore, damphyr, damphire, calmae, fledgling, elder, Mithran, childe, kindred, anarch, caitiff, and members of the camarilla, among others. * Vamp-Killer: A long steel blad with a deep blood groove and heavy silver plating for kiling vamps. If the steel doesn't behead them right away, the silver will give them blood poisoning. * Blood Cross: Wood from the cross of Christ with His blood on it. The slightest touch from it will cause a vampire to burn Organizations: * PAW: * Yellowrock Securities: Jane's business * European Council: powerful and ruthless vampire witches World Protagonist Sidekick Characters Resource to fill chart: Jane Yellowrock Series ~ Shelfari More Characters: Jane Yellowrock Series ~ Shelfari — click each book for list and brief description. Author Faith Hunter * Website: Official site of Faith Hunter. Virtual home to vampire hunter, Jane Yellowrock! Bio: A native of Louisiana, Faith Hunter spent her early years on the bayous and rivers, learning survival skills and the womanly arts. She liked horses, dogs, fishing and crabbing much better than girly skills. Still does. In grade school, she fell in love with fantasy and sifi, reading five books a week. Faith now shares her life with her Renaissance Man and their dogs in a Enclave of their own. ~ Faith Hunter Full Bio: About | Faith Hunter ~ or ~ Goodreads | Faith Hunter Cover Artist *Artist: Cliff Nielsen —main body of book covers *Artist: Jane Yellowrock | Creative Dragon Designs—Author's website, Cat Tales, various others Awards Publishing Information * Publisher: Roc * Author Page: * Bk-1: MM-Paperback, 320 pages, Pub: July 7-2009, ISBN-0451462807 * Bk-2: MMP, 321 pages, Jan 5-2010, ISBN-0451463072 * Bk-3: MMP, 305 pages, Jan 4-2011, ISBN-0451463722 * Bk-4: MMP, 353 pages, Jan 3-2012, ISBN-0451464338 * Bk-5: MMP, 310 pages, Oct 2-2012, ISBN-0451464850 * Bk-6: MMP, 337 pages, Apr 2-2013, ISBN-0451465067 * Bk-7: MMP, 336 pages, Jan 7-2014, ISBN-0451465245 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Skinwalker (2009): Jane Yellowrock is the last of her kind-a skinwalker of Cherokee descent who can turn into any creature she desires and hunts vampires for a living. But now she's been hired by Katherine Fontaneau, one of the oldest vampires in New Orleans and the madam of Katie's Ladies, to hunt a powerful rogue vampire who's killing other vamps. ~ Goodreads | Skinwalker (Jane Yellowrock, #1) ✤ BOOK TWO—Blood Cross (2010): Jane Yellowrock is back on the prowl against the children of the night... The vampire council has hired skinwalker Jane Yellowrock to hunt and kill one of their own who has broken sacred ancient rules—but Jane quickly realizes that in a community that is thousands of years old, loyalties run deep... With the help of her witch best friend and local vigilantes, Jane finds herself caught between bitter rivalries—and closer than ever to the secret origin of the entire vampire race. But in a city of old grudges and dark magic, Jane will have to fight to protect both sides, even if no one will protect her. ~ Goodreads | Blood Cross (Jane Yellowrock, #2) by Faith Hunter ✤ BOOK THREE—Mercy Blade (2011): Jane, a shapeshifting vampire-hunter-for-hire, crosses paths with a stranger who has arrived in New Orleans, enlisted to hunt vampires who have gone insane-or so he says... ~ Goodreads | Mercy Blade (Jane Yellowrock, #3) by Faith Hunter ✦ Back Cover: Jane Yellowrock is a shape-shifting skinwalker—and a rogue-vampire hunter for hire. But lately she's found herself taking blood money from the very vamps she used to hunt. Things are heating up in the Big Easy. Weres have announced their existence to the world, and revived the bitter tensions that run between them and their old enemies—vampires. As a trusted employee of Leo Pellissier, Blood Master of the City, Jane finds herself caught in the crossfire. When Jane is attacked by a pack of marauding werewolves, she is thankful for the help of a mysterious stranger named Girrard. He explains that he used to be Leo's 'Mercy Blade,' a sacred position charged with killing young vampires who have gone insane. What Jane doesn't know is why this powerful assassin left New Orleans. And more troubling, why he's now returned. It's definitely not to make Jane's life easier. ~ Mercy Blade ~ Shelfari ✤ BOOK FOUR—Raven Cursed (2012): The vampires of Asheville, North Carolina, want to establish their own clan, but since they owe loyalty to the Master Vampire of New Orleans they must work out the terms with him. To come up with an equitable solution, he sends an envoy with the best bodyguard blood money can buy: Jane Yellowrock. But when a group of local campers are attacked by something fanged, Jane goes from escort to investigator. Unless she wants to face a very angry mast vampire, she will have to work overtime to find the killer. It's a good thing she's worth every penny. ~ Goodreads | Raven Cursed (Jane Yellowrock, #4) ✤ BOOK FIVE—Death's Rival (2012): Jane Yellowrock is a shapeshifting skinwalker you don’t want to cross—especially if you’re one of the undead… For a vampire killer like Jane, having Leo Pellisier as a boss took some getting used to. But now, someone is out to take his place as Master Vampire of the city of New Orleans, and is not afraid to go through Jane to do it. After an attack that’s tantamount to a war declaration, Leo knows his rival is both powerful and vicious, but Leo’s not about to run scared. After all, he has Jane. But then, a plague strikes, one that takes down vampires and makes their masters easy prey. Now, to uncover the identity of the vamp who wants Leo’s territory, and to find the cause of the vamp-plague, Jane will have to go to extremes…and maybe even to war. ~ Goodreads | Death's Rival (Jane Yellowrock, #5) by Faith Hunter ✤ BOOK SIX—Blood Trade (2013): Jane Yellowrock is a shape-shifting skinwalker who’s always up for a fight—even if it means putting her life on the line... The Master of Natchez, Mississippi has a nasty problem on his hands. Rogue vampires—those who follow the Naturaleza and believe that humans should be nothing more than prey to be hunted—are terrorizing his city. Luckily, he knows the perfect skinwalker to call in to take back the streets. But what he doesn’t tell Jane is that there’s something different about these vamps. Something that makes them harder to kill—even for a pro like Jane. Now, her simple job has turned into a fight to stay alive…and to protect the desperately ill child left in her care. ~ Goodreads | Blood Trade (Jane Yellowrock, #6) ✤ BOOK SEVEN—Black Arts (Jan 7, 2014): Jane Yellowrock is a shape-shifting skinwalker who always takes care of her own—no matter the cost... When Evan Trueblood blows into town looking for his wife, Molly, he’s convinced that she came to see her best friend, Jane. But it seems like the witch made it to New Orleans and then disappeared without a trace. Jane is ready to do whatever it takes to find her friend. Her desperate search leads her deep into a web of black magic and betrayal and into the dark history between vampires and witches. But the closer she draws to Molly, the closer she draws to a new enemy—one who is stranger and more powerful than any she has ever faced.( ~ Goodreads | Black Arts (Jane Yellowrock, #7) ✤ BOOK EIGHT—Broken Soul (October 7th 2014): Jane Yellowrock is a vampire killer for hire—but other creatures of the night still need to watch their backs.... When the Master of the city of New Orleans asks Jane to improve security for a future visit from a delegation of European vampires, she names an exorbitant price—and Leo is willing to pay. That’s because the European vamps want Leo’s territory, and he knows that he needs Jane to prevent a total bloodbath. Leo, however, doesn’t mention how this new job will change Jane’s life or the danger it will bring her and her team. Jane has more to worry about than some greedy vampires. There’s a vicious creature stalking the streets of New Orleans, and its agenda seems to be ripping Leo and her to pieces. Now Jane just has to figure out how to kill something she can’t even see ~ Broken Soul (Jane Yellowrock, #8) ✤ BOOK NINE—Dark Heir (April 7th 2015): Shapeshifting skinwalker Jane Yellowrock is the best in the business when it comes to slaying vampires. But her latest fanged foe may be above her pay grade… For centuries, the extremely powerful and ruthless vampire witches of the European Council have wandered the Earth, controlling governments, fostering war, creating political conflict, and often leaving absolute destruction in their wake. One of the strongest of them is set to create some havoc in the city of New Orleans, and it’s definitely personal. Jane is tasked with tracking him down. With the help of a tech wiz and an ex-Army ranger, her partners in Yellowrock Securities, she’ll have to put everything on the line, and hope it’s enough. Things are about to get real hard in the Big Easy. ~ Goodreads | Dark Heir (Jane Yellowrock, #9) by Faith Hunter First Sentences #Skinwalker: I wheeled my bike down Decatur Street and eased deeper into the French Quarter, the bike's engine purring. #Blood Cross: Molly and the kids and I were eating lunch when the lightning hit. #Mercy Blade: I rolled over, taking most of the covers with me as I stretched. #Raven Cursed: I rode into Asheville, North Carolina, for all the wrong reasons, from the wrong direction, on a borrowed bike, with no weapons, ready to work for the vamps again. #Death's Rival: "Vamps don't get sick," I said. #Blood Trade: I threw my leg over Bitza and slammed my weight down on the kick start. #Black Arts: The crash shook the house, sounding as though the front wall had exploded. ~ Shelfari Quotes *Goodreads | Faith Hunter Quotes (Author of Skinwalker) *Jane Yellowrock Series ~ Shelfari, Quotes on each page Read Alikes (suggestions) *Kate Daniels series *Mercy Thompson series * Awards Trivia ~ ranked #11 on Goodreads | Best Urban Fantasy SERIES (330 books) LISTS: *Goodreads | Lists That Contain Skinwalker (Jane Yellowrock, #1) by Faith Hunter *Goodreads | Lists That Contain Blood Cross (Jane Yellowrock, #2) by Faith Hunter *Goodreads | Lists That Contain Mercy Blade (Jane Yellowrock, #3) by Faith Hunter *Goodreads | Lists That Contain Raven Cursed (Jane Yellowrock, #4) by Faith Hunter *Goodreads | Lists That Contain Death's Rival (Jane Yellowrock, #5) by Faith Hunter *Goodreads | Lists That Contain Blood Trade (Jane Yellowrock, #6) by Faith Hunter *Goodreads | Lists That Contain Black Arts (Jane Yellowrock, #7) by Faith Hunter *Goodreads | Lists That Contain Broken Soul (Jane Yellowrock, #8) by Faith Hunter Special Lists: *Goodreads | Dragoncon List 2014-2015 (338 books) Reading Order * 0.1. "WeSa and the Lumber King" in Cat o' Nine Tales, Have Stakes Will Travel * 0.2. "The Early Years" in Cat o' Nine Tales, Cat Tales * 0.3. "Cat Tats" in Cat o' Nine Tales, Cat Tales * 0.4. "Kits" in Cat o' Nine Tales, Cat Tales * 0.5. "Haints" in Cat o' Nine Tales, Have Stakes Will Travel * 0.6. "Signatures of the Dead" in Strange Brew, Cat o' Nine Tales, Have Stakes Will Travel (July 7, 2009) PoV * 1. Skinwalker (2009) * 1.5. "First Sight" in Cat o' Nine Tales * 2. Blood Cross (2010) * 3. Mercy Blade (2011) * 3.2. "Blood, Fangs and Going Furry" in Cat o' Nine Tales, Cat Tales * 3.3. "Dance Master" in Cat o' Nine Tales * 3.5. "Cat Tales" (2011) eBook-short (four Jane-world stories) * 4. Raven Cursed (2012) * 4.1. "Cajun With Fangs" in Cat o' Nine Tales, Have Stakes Will Travel * 4.2. "Golden Delicious" in An Apple for the Creature anthology, Cat o' Nine Tales (Sept 4, 2012) novella * 4.5. Have Stakes Will Travel collection (2012) eBook-collection (Four Jane Yellowrock world stories) * 5. Death's Rival (2012) * 6. Blood Trade (April 2, 2013) * 6.1. "The Devil’s Left Boot" in Kicking It anthology (Dec 3, 2013) (Twins Cia and Liz) (number is guessed) * 6.2. "Beneath a Bloody Moon" in Cat o' Nine Tales * 6.3. "Black Water" in Cat o' Nine Tales and Black Water * 6.?. "Snafu" in Black Water * 6.?. "Off the Grid" in Black Water * 6.5. "Easy Pickings (2011) eBook ~ Faith Hunter, C.E. Murphy Walker-Jane Yellowrock crossover * 7. Black Arts (Jan 7, 2014) * The Jane Yellowrock World Companion (Dec 17, 2013) Notes See Also * Faith Hunter * Strange Brew (2009) * An Apple for the Creature (2012) * Kicking It (2013) * ~ * List of Sidekicks * 2014 UF Release Schedule * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Jane Yellowrock Series | Faith Hunter *Jane Yellowrock series by Faith Hunter | Goodreads *Faith Hunter ~ FF *Jane Yellowrock - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Jane Yellowrock Series ~ Shelfari *Jane Yellowrock | Series ~ LibraryThing *FictFact - Jane Yellowrock series by Faith Hunter ~ FictFact *Faith Hunter - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb Reading Order: *Faith Hunter - Jane Yellowrock Series Reading Order - Maryse's Book Blog Exerpts, Freebies: Summaries: *Dark Urban Fantasy: Jane Yellowrock - Faith Hunter - excerpts *8 Reasons to Read Faith Hunter’s Jane Yellowrock Series « E. K. Carmel *Faith Hunter | One Writer's Blotter ~ series overview World, Characters, etc: *Jane Yellowrock Series ~ Shelfari *Main/Jane Yellowrock - Television Tropes & Idioms *Jane Yellowrock, Beast, and Joanne Walker | Faith Hunter ~ character interview Interviews: *SciFiGuy.ca: Faith Hunter - Blood Trade Blog Tour (Interview) *Faith Hunter, Jane Yellowrock, and the Alpha-Female | shewolfreads Reviews: *Skinwalker by Faith Hunter : Book Review *The SF Site Featured Review: Skinwalker *Skinwalker: Jane Yellowrock Series Articles: *Maya Reynolds: Meet Jane Yellowrock * Author: *Official site of Faith Hunter. Virtual home to vampire hunter, Jane Yellowrock! *Goodreads | Faith Hunter (Author of Skinwalker) *Faith Hunter - Wikipedia *Bio page: About | Faith Hunter & Media Page | Faith Hunter *GWEN HUNTER -- The Official Website *Faith Hunter - Wikipedia *Magical Words Forums: *'Purlsonline' - approved message board *Charlaine Harris Community Board ~ Faith Hunter discussion board *Girls With Guns - The Forum • View topic - Faith Hunter's Jane Yellowrock series - forum Community and Fan Sites: *(3) Jane Yellowrock - FB *(2) Beast ~ FB *(3) Faith Hunter fan page ~ FB *Faith Hunter author (HunterFaith) ~ Twitter Gallery of Book Covers 1. Skinwalker (2009).jpg|1. Skinwalker (2009) by Faith Hunter—art by Cliff Nielsen|link=http://www.faithhunter.net/wp/books/skinwalker/ 0.5. "Signatures of the Dead" ~ Strange Brew (2009) -Molly's PoV-.jpg|0.5. Strange Brew (2009) "Signatures of the Dead"—Artist: Bruce Emmett|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6122181-strange-brew 2. Blood Cross (2010).jpg|2. Blood Cross (2010) by Faith Hunter—art by Cliff Nielsen|link=http://www.faithhunter.net/wp/books/blood-cross/ 3. Mercy Blade (2011).jpg|3. Mercy Blade (2011) by Faith Hunter—art by Cliff Nielsen|link=http://www.faithhunter.net/wp/books/mercy-blade/ 4. Raven Cursed (2012).jpg|4. Raven Cursed (2012) by Faith Hunter—art by Cliff Nielsen|link=http://www.faithhunter.net/wp/books/raven-cursed/ 4.1. "Golden Delicious" ~ An Apple for the Creature (2012) -Rick's novella- .jpg|4.1. An Apple for the Creature (2012) Anthology,"Golden Delicious" by Faith Hunter novella|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13543159-an-apple-for-the-creature 4.5. Have Stakes Will Travel collection (2012) eBook-collection (Four Yellowrock-verse stories).jpg|4.5. Have Stakes Will Travel collection (2012) eBook-collection (Four Yellowrock-verse stories)|link=http://www.faithhunter.net/wp/have-stakes-will-travel/ 5. Death's Rival (2012).jpg|5. Death's Rival (2012) by Faith Hunter—art by Cliff Nielsen|link=http://www.faithhunter.net/wp/deaths-rival/ 6. Blood Trade (2013).jpg|6. Blood Trade (April 2, 2013) by Faith Hunter—art by Cliff Nielsen|link=http://www.faithhunter.net/wp/books/blood-trade/ 7. Black Arts (Jan 7, 2014).jpg|7. Black Arts (Jan 7, 2014) by Faith Hunter—art by Cliff Nielsen|link=http://www.faithhunter.net/wp/books/black-arts/ Kicking It ~ Anthology.jpg|Kicking It (2013) by Kalayna Price, Faith Hunter...|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15980677-kicking-it The Jane Yellowrock World Companion by Faith Hunter.jpg|The Jane Yellowrock World Companion by Faith Hunter|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18007323-the-jane-yellowrock-world-companion Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Skin Walkers Category:Native American Magic